A Shadow, A King, and His Queen
by pepperikeys
Summary: "Words are exchanged and a deal is made. And just like that I am no longer Neverland's shadow. I become Pan's shadow."


Before _he_ took permanent residence here in Neverland, I was the closest thing this island had to a ruler. I'd create dreams filled with many fun adventures for any child, boy or girl, that came. After all, it was my purpose as the shadow of Neverland.

I remember seeing him when he'd visit in his sleep, just a tiny boy with wide green eyes and an innocent smile. In those days he was almost like all the other children who came at night. A simple lost soul looking for a glimmer of light in the darkness of a harsh life.

It would take him decades before he found the true light he searched for. The light he'd find in a small girl with golden hair and a hidden kiss at the corner of her mouth.

The very kiss that _he_ would steal from her when he locks her up like a bird in a cage.

I should have realized sooner that Peter Pan was not like the other children that visited in their sleep. I should have known by the vanishing innocence in those big eyes of his. I should have sensed his growing hunger for power.

But I failed to notice in time.

He's older when he finds his way on to the Island outside of a dream, something no one had ever done before him. He is no longer the tiny boy who'd run wild with a bubbling laugh on his lips, but now rather a young man stuck between adulthood and childhood.

He doesn't want to age one day more.

Words are exchanged and a deal is made. And just like that I am no longer Neverlands shadow.

I become _Pan's shadow._

Pan flies to skull rock where I tell him of his fate. But Peter Pans belief is strong and he believes he'll find a way around something as unavoidable as death.

Under Pans rule, Neverland flourishes. The sea is clear, the sky blue and the trees tall and green. Children continue to come in there sleep and during their stay, Pan shows them little tricks using magic, he leads them in games of hunting and gets them to play dozens of other games.

But as time goes by Pan grows tired of having to wait for the children to come to him. He grows lonely. He decides to bring others to the island for good.

The first boy Pan brings to the island is a young man by the name Felix. Pan says that he found the boy starving on the streets, a beggar is you will. Pan takes him in and Felix is forever in his dept.

Pan continues to bring only boys onto the island.

One day Pan exclaims that he will go recruit new friends and that he found a lovely little village that he thinks will provide new exciting playmates.

He comes back shortly with a handful of specially chosen boys, a new name for his group and a broken pan flute.

But he smiles at me with dark eyes and sharp teeth and simple says.

"I had a visit with a family member, It seems I have a nephew."

He magically fixes the broken pipe and soon the new boys join the old in a frantic dance around the burning fire.

It is not long after that, that I am sent out to search for new lost boys.

I am sent to a land called London and It is the first time I come across the girl called Wendy Darling.

She is all frills, curly hair, and pink lips. Peter would not want her on the island but something inside me says that he needs her, that she was meant for him.

She tells tales of Peter Pan to two young boys in what looks to be a colorful nursery.

That night while the two boys are asleep in their beds, the girl lays herself on the pillows beneath the large window and stares out at the stars.

"I don't wanna grow up." I hear her whisper as her eyes begin to droop.

I go to leave, make my way back to Neverland unseen but its almost as if the girl knew I was there, for she throws open the window and her eyes dart around, as if looking for a person.

But I am just a shadow.

"Will you come back for me?" She asks, a white puff of cold air forming with her words.

"Yes." My voice echoes.

I leave the girl asleep by the window.

The next time I see her, there is a new boy with her. The boy looks about her age and seems protective of her. He protest when she takes my dark hand and tries to pull her back when we fly away. But it doesn't work and I fly her to Neverland.

I end up dropping her on the islands shore.

Peter feels her the moment she is flown into Neverland.

"You brought a girl into my kingdom?" He spit out the word girl as if it is a curse. "You know I only take boys."

"Of course I know." I reply. I float around the boy as I speak. "But this girl is different."

Pan snorts and crosses his arms.

"She tells stories about you." I try to cater to his ego. It doesn't work.

"I don't care who she tells stories about, I want her off my island." And without another word the boy king disappears and I know hes transported himself to the girl.

I follow.

When the girl sees Pan she is speechless. She brushes sand from her night gown and clenches the clothe between two soft hands.

"Are you Peter Pan?" She finally chokes out. Her cheeks are flushed and her breath is short, as if she had just run a mile.

"I am." Pan answers her coldly. His gaze is like ice and the shadows that darken his eyes shift.

But the girl ignores Pans attitude towards her and instead beams with a smile.

"I'm Wendy. Wendy Darling." The girl curtsies gracefully, and Peters eyes follow the movement of glossy curls as they pool over her shoulder when her head bows.

"Wendy is a strange name." Pan smirks. "I've never met a person with that name before."

"It is the name my parents gave me." Wendy frowns. "And I like it just fine."

Peter laughs loudly.

"It is a good name." He states and offers his hand to the girl."Come now, Darling, allow me to show you the island."

As the two walk off together hand in hand, I notice that there is something in the way Pan looks at Wendy that is both new and alarming, and I can't help but wonder if I made a mistake bringing her to Neverland.


End file.
